Run Away Couples
by The Kolt
Summary: Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, and Crowfeather all run away together to flourish in their love. -rushed story, not good-
1. Chapter 1

Brambleclaw glanced at Squirrelflight, who was busy playing with the kits by the nursery. Ever since they settled down in their new home and came back from their new journey, he had felt compassion towards her. Her reddish coat gleamed, and her bushy tail was bushy as ever, making her look even more like a squirrel. She pounced over one of the kits and their eyes met; something deep inside of Brambleclaw could tell that the look in her eyes was full of joy and love towards him.

"Brambleclaw, Brambleclaw, are you there? Hello, Brambleclaw…" a voice brought Brambleclaw back to his duties.

"Oh, yeah?" he asked confusedly which was very unlike him. He looked up and saw Cloudtail talking to him. Brightheart sat right next to him, her scars not making her any less fierce than she already was.

"Didn't you just here Firestar? He wants us to go out of patrol by ShadowClan border. Of course, I bet they're up to something," Cloudtail told him. ShadowClan was of course always up to something; the north winds blew over their hearts, making them shallow and cold.

"Come on Cloudtail," Brightheart mewed, "some aren't _that_ bad." Cloudtail snorted and padded over to the thorn tunnel.

"We don't have all day!" he called. "Get a move on you lazy fox!"

"Who're you calling a fox, you grumpy badger!" Brambleclaw called and followed him. Squirrelflight bounded over to him before he reached the thorn tunnel.

"Where are you going?" she asked him enthusiastically.

"On patrol, I'll be back later," he murmured while touching noses with her.

"Okay, but come back before sunset, I need to talk to you," she replied. He nodded and raced through the thorn tunnel, his pelt snagged by brambles. When he got out into the ravine, Cloudtail and Brightheart were waiting for him.

"Finally!" exclaimed Cloudtail. "Let's go." His paws carried him through some paths of ferns and bushes. Soon they came to a prey-scarce part of their territory that was adjacent to the ShadowClan border.

"No wonder there is no prey here," Brightheart mewed while making a disgusted face, "The stench is making my eyes water." Brambleclaw agreed and remarked the scent boundary just as a patrol of ShadowClan cats appeared. They hissed (which is normal greeting to them) and glared at the ThunderClan patrol.

"What are you doing so close to ShadowClan's border?" Rowanclaw, a ginger tom, seethed through fangs.

"What are you doing so close to ThunderClan's border?" Cloudtail shot back. Rowanclaw yowled but a dark brown she-cat silenced him.

"Rowanclaw, keep you mouth shut. They are on their territory, at least for now they are. I bet when we turn out backs they'll snatch some prey," Russetfur, the she-cat, said hatefully.

"Look who's talking," Brightheart shot back. Russetfur just gave her a look of false dignity and padded away while calling back at them.

"Set one paw on our territory and ShadowClan will teach you a lesson!" Brambleclaw glanced at the other two ThunderClan warriors. Both of them dug their claws in the ground. Their fur was bristling, so it made them look twice their size.

"We're done here," Cloudtail hissed. "Let's go back to camp." Not far after, they reached the camp and Cloudtail went to tell Firestar what had happened while Brightheart went over to share tongues with her friends. Brambleclaw scanned the clearing but didn't see Squirrelflight, the one he felt passion for, anywhere. He walked over to the nursery to see if Daisy would know anything.

"Hello?" he asked as he entered. The warm scent of milk flooded his nostrils and lumps sat in nests in the nursery.

"Hello, Brambleclaw," Daisy mewed as she looked up from talking to Ferncloud, a queen with gray fur. "Were you looking for Squirrelflight? Well she is in the medicine cat den talking to Leafpool."

"Thank you," Brambleclaw said as he exited and raced across the clearing. He picked up a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and bounded over to the vines that shrouded the insides of the den. Breaking in deeply, he padded right in. Pleasant thoughts raced through his head. _I wonder what she wants to talk about. I hope I can finally tell her how I feel._

"But I don't think you should-" Leafpool was cut off by Bramblcaw, who was entering the den. Her fur was pricked with fear and anxiety.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Brambleclaw inquired. Leafpool turned and busied herself with chores.

"No," Squirrelflight said while running her tail along his flank. "Let's go out into the forest, I still need to talk to you." She padded out and Bramblclaw followed. They both went through the thorn tunnel, and then they went to the lakeshore. The waves clashed among each other while the sun reflected beautifully across the lake.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Brambleclaw tried to start a conversation. Squirrelflight just sat there motionless, probably thinking what to say. _Even when she just thinks she looks gorgeous, _Brambleclaw thought.

"Well," she tried to say. "Well, well…" It just wouldn't come out.

"It's okay, you can say it, spit it out," Brambleclaw encouraged.

"I don't want to stay here!" she yelled. Her voice was filled with pain.

"What?!" Brambleclaw gasped. How could she want to leave her home? Why does she want to leave family and friends behind? Why?

"I just feel crowded here. We have so many duties and I want to be with our old friends, you know, the ones from our journey. Brambleclaw gaped at her. He thought about what she said. _I do too, but we still have to look after our friends in ThunderClan first. It is crowded and cramped. Maybe we should leave._

"Well, it sounds okay to me. As long as I have you, I'll be okay," he decided and said aloud to her. Squirrelflight looked very relieved as she whispered in his ear.

"I've convinced Leafpool and Crowfeather to come along." Brambleclaw was even more stunned than he was before. Leafpool_ and _Crowfeather? Was she insane? Leafpool was a medicine cat and Crowfeather was a WindClan warrior! What was Squirrelflight thinking about?

"We leave tonight," Squirrelflight said. "Better be ready."

"So soon?" Brambleclaw asked.

"The sooner we leave, the more I don't have to regret. With that she walked away back towards camp. Leave forever? As long as he was with the one he loved, it was all right.

* * *

BLEH!!! I center aligned it so that it would look better but...Fanficiton, can't trust them. Anyways, do you guys like? I know it's a typical story but I tried to spice it up. Does it seem short to you guys? Cus' it seems short to me. ANYWAYS!!!!! R&R ^^


	2. Chapter 2

-Sighs- this fonting alignment is driving me insane!!!! Well I know this chapter and short but please R&R!!

* * *

They silently waited by the WindClan border. It was finally midnight and the near full move brightly illuminated the night. The air was kind of nippy and bit their noses. Brambleclaw's belly growled; he hadn't eaten anything since Sunhigh.

"Shush it, you furball," Squirrelflight whispered. "I don't want to be caught." They had snuck out of camp soon after everyone had fallen asleep. They waited in the forest for Leafpool to meet them. Then they walked of to the stream by WindClan's border, waiting for Crowfeather.

"Where is he?" Leafpool fretted. Squirrelflight rested her tail on top of her shoulder.

"He'll come, trust me," she soothed. Brambleclaw leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

"Why'd you want her to come along?" he asked half-scornfully. Squirrelflight glared at him and replied:

"You're lucky I wanted to bring _you _along." Brambleclaw dropped it and looked away. "Hey, I see something!" The two other looked and saw a shadow padded down the hill.

"Crowfeather! Crowfeather! Over here!" Leafpool called out as she raced to greet her beloved mate. They eagerly touched noses; Crowfeather's blue eyes gazing into Leafpool's.

"We better get going before anyone notices," Brambleclaw pointed out. Walking shoulder to shoulder they headed out towards the unknown hoping to find love.

After walking for what seemed like forever, the two couples of cats settled down in a wood. Not far off, lights from a twolegplace glared uneven lights, blocking out Silverpelt. They caught some fresh-kill and happily ate it and soon fell asleep. Except for Brambleclaw, who was staring at his mate; a beautiful ginger she-cat.

_Did I make the right decision? _He constantly repeated the question into his head. _I mean I ran away from my Clan, am living with an enemy warrior, and I have _no _idea where I am!_ Leafpool stirred and looked at Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, we are all thinking that. Get some rest, though. We might have a long journey tomorrow," she murmured. Brambleclaw, unaware of her waking presence, jumped and nodded his head. Leafpool rubbed up against Crowfeather and licked his fur. After she had fallen asleep, Brambleclaw padded out to explore.

The cool grass relaxed his paws; somewhere far above, an owl hooted, its cry echoing through the forest. Midnight bugs buzzed, so little that Brambleclaw couldn't see their tiny bodies. Strolling onwards, he came to a high cliff. Long grass grew on the edge while the moonlight reflected off the stone, giving it a ghostly glow. He settled down and looked at the vast view in front of him.

"Do you like what you see?" a voice spoke from behind him. He jumped and turned around only to see a cat with a star-like appearance. It finally registered in his mind that he was looking at Yellowfang, a StarClan cat. He dipped his head towards her.

"What brings you here?" he asked her. Hopefully she wouldn't yell at him for abandoning ThunderClan.

"I could ask you the same question, you youngster," she replied back. Brambleclaw looked back at the moon, gleaming snow white against the sky.

"Have you ever felt like it's too crowded? Like everything is just too smashed together to truly love one?" Yellowfang blinked and walked up to him.

"I think I have. But I don't think you should've abandoned your Clan, it's just not right. Plus you have that WindClan warrior. What's his name? Crowdung or something?"

"Crow_feather_," Brambeclaw stood up for the black tom. Yellowfang looked at him expectantly. Now he knew he made the right choice. He knew that Crowfeather was his friend and Squirrelflight was his love. He knew that they would go on adventures together like they did when they saved the Clans from destruction.

"Bye," Yellowfang purred, and her outline dimmed as she padded to the stars. Thankful and sure, he went back to the group. He settled down and fell asleep content and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

OK. So this is short, I will admit. I've decided for this to be a Flash Fiction. In later stories (If I make them which I'm sure I will) I'll try to make it 50,000+ words though I would like to make it 60,000-80,000 words.

* * *

At the break of dawn the four cats stretched and yawned. Getting to a slow start, Brambleclaw was determined to speed it up by catching some fresh-kill to refuel their energy. Crowfeather offered to come with him; Brambleclaw suspected that he wanted to talk about something.

The morning dew covered everything and masked the scent of almost everything. Early birdsong flittered through the air like butterflies on the wind. Sunshine filled in the gaps between the leaves and dappled the ground, making moving shadows. Crowfeather began a conversation.

"Do you miss ThunderClan?" he asked. The question took Brambleclaw by surprise.

"Yes, yes I do," he replied. "It was wonderful; I loved to sit around during the evening and share tongues with the other warriors. But Squirrelflight wanted to leave, and I couldn't leave without her. She's my mate." The words flung confidently out of his mouth. Yellowfang little visit renewed Brambleclaw's conscious, so now he didn't have to feel guilty about abandoning his Clan.

"Well, I do too. I really miss the other warriors and kits. Oh, the kits were my favorite part. No matter what degree of trouble they caused they still made me smile." He paused while he recalled his Clan memories. While he did this, Brambleclaw scented a mouse and squirrel in the same clearing. The squirrel, a reddish brown adult one, was chattering at the roots of a tree. The gray mouse sat a little ways off gnawing on some seeds.

_Which one should I go after?_ All of the sudden a black streak flew over the mouse. It disappeared and a satisfied Crowfeather padded up to Brambleclaw, the mouse limp in his jaws. _That answers that. _Brambleclaw stalked up to the squirrel and pounced, dispatching it in a smooth, fluent motion.

When they had finished hunting, they walked up to the two she-cats with two squirrels, a mouse, and a rabbit. Being proud of what they caught, they set it down and asked what they thought.

"Oh my, do you expect us to eat _all _of this?" Leafpool asked. She gazed at the fresh-kill as if it was half-rotten.

"That sure is a lot," Squirrelflight said unconvincingly while swiping her lips. "But I am starving!" She picked up a squirrel and dug into it with ravenous gulps. Leafpool took the mouse while Brambleclaw took a squirrel. Crowfeather proudly ate the rabbit he had caught. They had all finished by it was half-way to Sunhigh.

"Now what will we do?" Leafpool asked. "Where will we go?" They all thought.

"How about that Twolegplace," Squirrelflight suggested. "It's not very far and maybe we'll meet some nice kittypets.

"I am _not _a kittypet," Crowfeather rasped. Leafpool flicked him with her tail.

"No one said you were. I think we should go; besides we need shelter." Brambleclaw looked inquisitively at them. _What were they talking about? We have shelter in the forest. Are they keeping something from us?_ The two sisters looked knowingly at each other.

"What!" Brambleclaw was getting frustrated. Were they keeping something from them? If they were, why couldn't they trust the two toms?

"Fine, fine, hold your pelt. Well, we're going to have kits!" Crowfeather _and _Brambleclaw's mouths dropped. In so much shock, the two couldn't get a sound out of their throats. Squirrelflight stood up while touching their jaws with her tail.

"Don't keep your mouths open; you'll look like you're starving!" Both toms looked at each other in awe. Both their glances said, '_Why did they keep this from us?!'_ Both shook their heads while they followed side-by-side after their mates.


	4. Chapter 4

Shorter and Shorter we become...but I have another fanfic that I'm working on and hope you guys will try to read. This is getting kind of boring to me. Love stories seem to be much easier as one-shots...

* * *

Not long after they had set out they had reached a Twolegplace. The huge buildings towered above them, and their fur bathed in long shadows. Rays extended from the horizon, illuminating the Twolegplace with a beautiful glow from the sun's last rays.

They all padded through the dark alleys; twoleg rubbish lay scattered all over. Disgusting reek filled their nostrils as they attempted to find somewhere to stay. The glaring twoleg lights often blinked on one by one as twilight took over, and their warrior ancestors shone above them.

_Are these really our warrior ancestors?_ Brambleclaw thought. Traveling so far would have probably meant that their warrior ancestors hadn't followed them to this great distance. Honestly, he was scared, as were the rest of them, and knowing that StarClan wasn't with them just made them more scared.

"Do you hear that?" Leafpool asked all of the sudden. Brambleclaw jumped out of his thoughts and looked inquisitively ahead.

"Hear what?" Crowfeather asked. Then, as if on queue a rustling sound came from a metal bin full of twoleg rubbish. Cautiously padding forward, the four peered into the big.

"Hello!" a black and white tom sprang out, startling them. "I'm Terry what is your name?" he asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm Leafpool." She introduced the others one by one. They greeted Terry with dips of the heads. Terry was a scrawny cat with a ragged black-and-white patched pelt, kind of reminding the cats of Tallstar- only a younger version.

"Do ya'll need a place to stay?" he asked them with an odd accent.

"Yes, we would like that, if you have room for the four of us- and upcoming kits," Brambleclaw added. Terry licked his paw and wiped his ear clean.

"Sure, but it'll be kind of crowded since my mate already has some kits. Come on follow me." Terry bounded off into the alley only to stop before a small hole in the nest of a twoleg. He flicked his tail and crawled in. The four followed and crouched into the hole, Brambleclaw being the last.

It was dim inside, and Brambleclaw could make out large mounds. A high ceiling was placed above them; crumbling into pieces, it threatened to collapse at any moment. A soft mewling echoed throughout the room.

"Here we is." Terry turned to face the Clan cats. "This is where we live. A shadow flickered behind him to reveal a small silver she-cat. "This is my mate, Tayla. She used to have housefolks until they abandoned her. Isn't it awful?"

"Yes it is," Squirrelflight mewed while Tayla shivered.

"I-I'm going to bed," she mewed into Terry's ear and settled down where she had first came from. Terry licked her before she went and lead them to a side room.

"Ya'll don't mind her, she's just jumpy 'round all visitors. Make ya' selves comfy. See ya'll later." He padded out leaving the strangers to talk in privacy.

"Terry seems nice," Leafpool purred. Crowfeather rubbed his head against her flank, obviously agreeing to what she was saying.

"Yes, he does. Can we talk tomorrow because I'm tired," Squirrelflight yawned. She jumped up onto a twoleg mound and curled up with Brambleclaw. They both slept happily. Until tomorrow morning.


	5. Chapter 5

EH, SHORT/LAST CHAPPIE. DX Hope you liked...I know I didn't and I'm the author ;P Wait for Epilogue thing. Uploading tonight.

* * *

Loud barking roused the cats. Light began to filter in a gap above the mound they were sleeping in. Terry and Tayla with a couple of kits were huddled in a corner of the room.

"What's happening?" Brambleclaw asked them as he woke the others. Terry's eyes were wide, and his fur fluffed out making him look twice his size.

"D-dogs…outside…b-barking loudly…" he stumbled. Brambleclaw became more alert. Dogs were occasionally seen at the Clan, but a group of dogs were troublesome and they have never experienced it.

"Well, have you tried to escape through the hole up there?" Brambleclaw asked while pointing at the gap that light filtered in through. Terry gazed up at the hole and looked back at Brambleclaw.

"Th-the kits won't be able to jump that high," he stated.

"We'll carry them out while jumping," Squirrelflight jumped in. Terry looked uncertain until he looked at his mate and kits. Then he looked confident and nodded. "Okay, hand me a kit, Brambleclaw you take another; Leafpool, you can take the last one." As she said this she leapt onto the ledge and jumped downwards of sight. Brambleclaw followed her lead; then Leafpool, Terry, Tayla, and last Crowfeather.

They all waited patiently for Crowfeather, but the group of dogs had seen through the escape and started chasing the already out cats. Crowfeather had jumped out when the dogs arrived and…

He fought bravely. Like a hero. Like a Clan cat defending his members. Sadly, it was a heroic death. Leafpool released an anguished yowl as they fled the monsters. Her love was dead, and he would never see his kits.


	6. Epilogue

Sorry, but I just got bored of this fanfic. Please R&R and check out my other stories.

* * *

Leafpool licked her kits as Squirrelflight watched her rambunctious group tumble around. Brambleclaw gazed proudly at the litters of kits. He also knew that if Crowfeather were there he'd love them.

He broke off and started wrestling with his kits; they piled on top of him and he fell over in a tumble of laughter. Terry and Tayla had stayed with the group of cats. Their two sons and daughter sat talking to them. Everything was tremendously peaceful.

Brambleclaw looked to his side and thought he saw Crowfeather. He thought the light was playing tricks of him, but he knew better. Crowfeather, his black fur silver-looking, gazed at his kits, his and Leafpool's kits, the kits that he had never seen in the living life. Then dispersed in a blast of light. Brambelclaw smiled as he knew his old friend knew about his kits.

Leafpool licked her kits as Squirrelflight watched her rambunctious group tumble around. Brambleclaw gazed proudly at the litters of kits. He also knew that if Crowfeather were there he'd love them.

He broke off and started wrestling with his kits; they piled on top of him and he fell over in a tumble of laughter. Terry and Tayla had stayed with the group of cats. Their two sons and daughter sat talking to them. Everything was tremendously peaceful.

Brambleclaw looked to his side and thought he saw Crowfeather. He thought the light was playing tricks of him, but he knew better. Crowfeather, his black fur silver-looking, gazed at his kits, his and Leafpool's kits, the kits that he had never seen in the living life. Then dispersed in a blast of light. Brambelclaw smiled as he knew his old friend knew about his kits.


End file.
